


If You Need Anything

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Other, Some Romance, a wee bit of angst, friendship fic, rip Peppermint's wisdom teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Peppermint has to get her wisdom teeth taken out, so she asks Alexis to accompany her.





	If You Need Anything

Alexis was currently, and had been, stuck in a subway car for the past hour and a half. That wasn't the main problem though. No, the problem was that while sitting in this stuffy subway car, she had a lap full of a drugged out Peppermint who was babbling and throwing her limbs around like, well, someone who was drugged. 

Alexis had said it in passing. It was just something people say, not expecting anyone to ever call you out. "Let me know if you need anything." That one little sentence had started this whole situation. 

Well actually the phone call had started this whole situation. Alexis' hesitance to answer when her phone first rang made her feel guilty, but who could really blame her. It's not like she and Peppermint were terribly good pals. They didn't chat, not if they could help it. Not to say that they didn't like each other, just that, it was weird. Ever since filming had wrapped, they had been weirdly indifferent towards each other. Neither of them was quite sure why it was so strange. Sure, they had clashed a bit during the show, but nothing to the level of say, Sharon and PhiPhi. 

There was just a strange sort of tension between the two. Maybe because they never really resolved their differences. Who knows? Not Alexis. 

Peppermint had asked with a hesitant voice. "Hey, I know you and I aren't besties by a long shot, but I need some help. You offered one time." There was a pause. "To help, I mean." 

Alexis' mind was too busy running through all the possible scenarios that could have led to this conversation to catch the beginning of Peppermint's next phrase.   
"without thinking, but you are my last chance."

"What is it?" 

"I am getting my wisdom teeth out Friday, and I need someone to go with me." Peppermint said all of this quite fast, Alexis' second clue to her hesitance of asking for this favor.

"No problem. What time?" Alexis surprised herself by her lack of hesitation. 

They had talked for a few more awkward minutes about the logistics, before Peppermint awkwardly hung up with a "Thanks."

Alexis didn't think much more about the conversation; each time it popped up, she pushed it to the back of her thoughts, along with a feeling in her chest that felt akin to unease. 

The day finally arrived, and Alexis showed up twenty minutes early in her anxiousness. She strolled back and forth in front of Peppermint's apartment for five of those minutes before resolving to just get over herself and knock on the door. Right as she raised her hand, the door swung open. Alexis caught a brief glimpse of what she assumed to be the living room before the figure of her friend filled her view. _Friend? _Alexis’ mind questioned.__

__"Oh. Hey."_ _

__"Hi. You are early." Peppermint was smiling a little knowing smile that made Alexis wonder if Peppermint had seen her pacing._ _

__Alexis wiped her palms subtly on her jeans and didn't meet Peppermint's eyes. "Yeah. Didn't want to make you late."_ _

__"How very kind of you." That smile made Alexis' stomach twist again, but this time it wasn't in unease, and she felt a twitch in her lips in response to the twist in her stomach._ _

__A few beats of silence passed where Peppermint stared expectantly at Alexis who was just staring back. "Right, well, shall we go?"_ _

__The trip to the subway and the subsequent ride passed without issue. Unless you count the uncharacteristic smile that graced Alexis' face every time she and Peppermint made eye contact. Actually scratch that, the subway ride was the most fun Alexis had had with another person in a while._ _

__She and Peppermint traded crazy subway stories, and that turned into crazy fan encounters, which turned into just crazy stories. The time passed surprisingly quickly, and Alexis found herself surprised by her reluctance to let Peppermint go. She had this strange urge to get all the insane adventures out of the older queen before she left. Peppermint seemed more than happy to oblige her. They giggled and talked like schoolgirls and almost missed their stop._ _

__In the waiting room, Alexis couldn't help but notice the up and down motion of Peppermint's leg._ _

__"Are you nervous?"_ _

__"Terrified."_ _

__"What?" Alexis was shocked. How could this amazing force of nature be scared of anything?_ _

__"Anesthesia freaks me the fuck out." Alexis still looked a bit shocked, so Peppermint continued, "Just the thought that I could not remember an entire chunk of time is freaky."_ _

__"It's really not that bad."_ _

__"You've had your wisdom teeth out?" Alexis nodded. "You bitch! I've been freaking out for the past hour about this, and you could have been comforting me!"_ _

__Peppermint's fake offense, paired with her scandalized expression, was too much for Alexis, and she burst into a fit of laughter. "Sorry. I just didn't think about it."_ _

__"Didn't think about it my ass." Peppermint said under her breath, which triggered another stream of giggles from Alexis._ _

__All too soon, at least in Alexis' opinion, Peppermint was called back. But just before she stood up, Alexis reached out and squeezed her hand. A thankful look was her response._ _

__Alexis mulled over the past hour while she waited. She tried to suss out what she was feeling._ _

__She couldn't._ _

__Which was of note, because Alexis always knew why she felt the way she did. As a young kid she had learned quickly to find the source of her feelings and shut them down. People were cruel, and it seems they were always better at finding her weaknesses than she'd been. That's why she loved theatre as much as she did; she could try someone else's imperfections on for an hour or two. So the fact that she still had no idea why she felt so strange around Peppermint was alarming._ _

__Before she knew it, the object of her thoughts was standing in front of her, well more like floating in front of her. The older queen's eyes were glazed over, and a smile too big for her face chased her cheekbones._ _

__"Hey girl. How are you-" Alexis was cut off by a firm body half falling, half embracing her._ _

__"Alexis, my sis, how are _you _? Are you good? That's good. I'm good. How are you?" Peppermint then burst into giggles.___ _

____Alexis looked at the nurse who brought Peppermint out, as if to ask _'how much of that stuff did you give her?' _The nurse just shrugged.___ _ _ _

______Peppermint couldn't walk, so Alexis had to do the walking for both of them. Just the thought of going back to Peppermint's place all the way at the other end of the city, made Alexis nervous. She also didn't trust Peppermint alone. She decided it would just be better for everyone if they went back to her place._ _ _ _ _ _

______Easier said than done._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was hard enough just getting Peppermint on the subway without attracting a crowd. She had to assure several security personnel that they knew each other and that Peppermint was just on painkillers. The gauze and blood in her mouth made Alexis’ story more believable, and security let her pass with only a few wary glances._ _ _ _ _ _

______After finally getting into a subway car, Alexis thought the worst was behind her. Then the subway stopped._ _ _ _ _ _

______Peppermint found this hilarious, and Alexis thanked whatever god existed that there was no one else in their train car, because the resounding cackle would surely have upset them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alexis tried to keep calm; this was New York, and subways stopped all the time. But as more and more time ticked by with no calm voice blaring over the speakers, restoring their confidence, the more worried Alexis got._ _ _ _ _ _

______Even slaphappy Peppermint began to get a bit impatient._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's going on Lexis? Are we gonna be ok?" The childish tone in her voice tugged at Alexis' heartstrings._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We are gonna be just fine Peppermint. Don't worry about it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peppermint wasn't convinced. "I'm scared." She turned her head that had previously been resting on Alexis' shoulder, to bury it in the younger girl's chest. Alexis found her fingers instinctively run through Peppermint's hair, trying to comfort her. Evidently it worked, as Alexis felt Peppermint go limp in her arms and she could swear she could hear Peppermint purr._ _ _ _ _ _

______As luck would have it, right after this rather strange exchange, the subway car jerked forward in a shaky motion and began to screech along the rails again. Only when the car screeched to another halt, this time at an actual terminal, did Alexis notice she had been stroking Peppermint's hair the whole ride._ _ _ _ _ _

______The adventure from the terminal to Alexis' apartment was less of an adventure and more of an ‘Alexis drags a reluctant Peppermint for three blocks.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alexis' sigh of relief when the door finally opened was audible for several blocks. Peppermint groaned as she was made to walk all ten steps to Alexis' bed. The _'oof' _Peppermint made was also audible for several blocks.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexis didn’t even bat an eyelash, exhaustion winning out against her other thoughts. She did try and stand to take off her shoes, but a strong grip pulled her back to the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexis nodded, even though she saw Peppermint's closed eyes. Alexis allowed herself to be manhandled into the most comfortable position for Peppermint to bury into. The two end up with the older queen's head on Alexis' chest, and their legs tangled like pasta._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexis huffed out a laugh, but buried her own head into the short hair of the other queen. They both were drifting in and out of consciousness when Alexis heard it. Just faintly enough that Peppermint could pretend she never said it tomorrow. "I love you Alexis."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexis just _'hmmed,' _until Peppermint pulled her head up and looked at her with wide eyes, no trace of drowsiness in her features. "Don't you love me too?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alexis, who was halfway conscious, and also very offended that Peppermint had pulled her head away, spoke the words without thinking about it. "Yes. Of course I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Peppermint seemed satisfied by this answer, and resumed her position on the soft chest, small smile dancing along the contours of her cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
